


Things Happen...

by zaimandlarryfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bus Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Gay Sex, Just smut, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, enjoy, idek, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaimandlarryfeels/pseuds/zaimandlarryfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well its Larry Ziam smut with a side of niall and nosh...</p><p> </p><p>The boys were board watching movies when Louis suggest they can do something fun and lets say things got out of hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Happen...

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write and i'm sorry I did not edit it so ya enjoy so i'm sorry for bad grammar

The room was silent as the 5 boys sat in there tour bus looking at some random movie that was playing. Zayn looked at his boyfriend that was cuddling into his chest, he could not help but smile at him and looked back at the movie. Louis was board of this damn movie already and was horny and wanted to get high, he looked down at his lover who was laying on his lap and then looked at zayn. Zayn felt Louis gaze and turned to look at him, one look at Louis face and zayn knew exactly what he wanted, he looked at Liam then back at Louis and as they had a conversation with there eyes. Zayn sighed which caught Liams attention and he looked up at zayn and he knew the older boy wanted something. Louis shut the TV off and everyone looked at him with a look of confusion. He smirked and looked at the other boys before speaking.

"Guys I'm tired of watching movies i wanna do something.....we all can enjoy," they all looked at him puzzled about what he ment until the Bradford boy spoke up.

"He wants us all to have a friendly high party." He looked down at liam then at niall who was in the middle of the floor, they all nodded except liam. He took a shaky breath and looked at the boys.

"I don't know guys i mean we have a concert later and i you don't know if some one could walk in," at the last words Louis got up gently moving harry away softly and locked the door to the bus and walking to his bunk in the back and grabbed a backpack with weed and a bong and some blunts. Liam was new to this he only did this once when he was 15 at some party. He knew zayn smoked and he was fine with it. Well he was not always like that but since him and zayn started dating and they first time they kissed and he tasted the amazing taste of the cigarette mixing with the taste of mint he has been hooked ever since.

Zayn smiled at liam cause he knew he has already giving in and his smile soon turned into a smirk as Louis walked back with the bag of weed they bought before they left for tout. He randomly had a idea pop in his head he knew both liam and harry are the only one out of the five that have not smoked and he knew harry cause he was messing with his fingers glaring intensely at the floor. Harry noticed zayn looking at him and looked up to see the raven haired man looking at him with a knowing smirk he sent a glare zayns way and looked at his boo-bear as he and niall set up the bong and he sighed and layed down on the couch and sighing.

Niall was alright with this hes gotten high with Louis and zayn before, he was slightly worried about liam and harry though he pushed it to the back of his mind when Louis let out a sigh of happyness that he was done.

"Who's first!" Niall asked exited to get over all of this. He looked around and smirked he grabbed the bond bringing to his lips and lighting the lighter he let the smoke enter his lungs as he instantly relaxed he passed it to Louis who did they same then passed it to zayn when zayn was door he looked at his baby and smirked ready to show him how to do this.

"Liam put your lips to the tube," zayn instructed liam did as he was told and put it to his lips looking up at his lover for more instructions. "Take a deep breath and don't panic," liam nods and took a deep breath as zayn lit the bong and liam could feel the addicting smoke burning at his lungs but he calmed him self and sighed pulling off the bong when he needed to breath out "breath out through your nose," the experienced boy said before liam could breath through his mouth. He sighed in relief as the smoke calmed him, he smiled and looked at zayn and they both stares at each other for a moment until some one cleared there throat and they both sighed looking and niall he smile "mind passing it on." He said taking it as nicely as he could from liams hands. Niall breathed in the smoke again then passing it to harry. The curly boy hesitantly grabbed the bong and looked at Louis who had a encouraging smile. Harry sighed as he followed what everyone else did,everyone's eyes were on harry as he slowly breathed in the drug. He let out a sigh and layed back on the couch felling a bit less tense then he did before. Louis smiled at his boyfriend and took the bong proud of his hazza, Louis took a deep breath before breathing out and passing the bong to niall again.

"Louis!" Zayn said softly since he was already on his 4th time with the bong. Louis looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Give me a blunt" Louis did not ask questions he grabbed in the bag and throw a bag at zayn that had the blunts. He smiled and cough them taking one out finding a lighter and put the drug to his lips and light it and took a deep breath inhaleing and then blowing the smoke all over liams face. The younger boy scruched his noise a little but inhaled the intoxicating smell. Liam had not told any one this but he has only smoked once and he never thought he would do it again so there was no reason too, but he got horny when he got high and he might not contain him self any longer he might just jump on his beyond sexy boyfriend. Zayn noticed the slight changing look in liams eyes and every thing clicked, now he understands why liam did not wanna get high with them, he smirked at the thought and took another deep breath of the joint and grabbed liams face kissing opening liams mouth instantly and passed the smoke from him to his liam. They pulled away from each other and zayn gave the drug stick to liam and let him try.

Louis looked at liam and zayn, aroused and annoyed. He had given niall the bong all to him self and gotten a blunt and blew the smoke in rings. He looked at Harry, the room was already filled with the grassy smell so every time harry breathed he would inhale the smoke and get more high, harry looked over at louis and took the blunt from louis hand getting some confident from god knows were and took a long drag. Louis smirked and moved slightly closer to harry and kissed him and took the drug from harrys hand. They looked at each other ready to take another drag when they heard a groan and both of there eyes snapped over to liam and zayn. To see that liam had zayn strangled and they were making out vigorously, want and lust and a lot of it having to do with how high they were.

Liam was rolling his hips one time slowly and painfully for both him and z to handle. The raven haired boy let a groan and continued making out with him. They both felt the boys looking but did not care they were to far gone. Li started to roll his hips down onto zayn as they both let out a moan. Louis looked at them then at harry and took the blunt and took one more long drag before grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him to his lap. Hey really really confused until the older boy kissed him in that moment he knew exactly what Louis wanted. He smile in to the kiss and respond instantly. Poor niall was sitting there high off his ass and looked at his best friends getting some but don't get him wrong he did occasionally shag Josh even though the drummer had a girlfriend, don't judge them they were on tour and some time your right hand in Niall case left hand was not enough. Niall looked at ziam and saw that they had gotten rid of almost all there close but they still had boxers. Zayns head was thrown back as liam sucked on his lovers neck and rolled his hips at the same time leaving zayn wanting more. Niall them looked over at larry almost moaned. Harry was sucking Louis off as Louis had his hands in harry s hair pulling and tugging he was in a trance till he heard a loud moan and turned to look at ziam he was surprised they had no moved positions but liam was riding zayn like there was no tomorrow as zayn helped with the pleasure as he met every one of zayns thrusts.

Niall did not notice but his hands were in his pants wanking to the sight of his 4 best friends, it sounded so wrong but all 5 of them were not in the right mind set, to say wrong from right. Niall was now looking at larry again and niall was surprised to see Louis eating harry out. The curly haired boy on his hands and knees. All you could here was the sound of all 5 of them moaning as they searched for there high, and the smell of drugs and sex it was addicting actually. Liam was so close "Daddy oh god I'm so close" he moaned causing zayn to flip them so liam was on his back on the couch as zayn pounded into him faster and faster until z hit his spot and liam came undone all over both of there chest the sight only causing zayn to slam harder into liam and made him cum after liam gave a porn worth moan. Niall had no idea liam could be that dirty, the blond boy was so close but he needed a extra push he looked over at larry. Harry now had his face buried into a pillow as louis pounded in so hard he knew harry would have a limp and not be able to sit. The moan harry let out was it for niall and he shot his load all over his hand.

But Louis and harry were not done yet Louis had flipped harry so they could see each other, harrys nails were running down his babys back and pulling a bit of blood. Harry was so close and he knew Lou was as well and he moaned. Louis moaned and was so close " cum for me you filthy slut!" Louis said loudly enough for both of them to hear but little did they know they all heard that. Harry was pulled over the edge with those god filthy words, and moan loudly, as Louis also releast inside of harry. He pulled out and they all sat there for a minute there high from both orgasm and the drug. They looked at each other and it was slightly awkward, they all took turns taking a shower. They opened the window to let out the smell of smoke and sex. When they were all done they sat done and started to watch a movie when there was a knock on the door. They all groaned knowing it was time to leave to go to the concert. Niall walked to the door and was met with brow eyes, niall pulled a flirtatious smile and looked at josh.

"Hey Josh, whats up," he said obviously flirting with the drummer. Josh smirked and pulled niall out side but not before yelling a 'get ready were leaving in 20 minutes' When they closed the door, josh pushed niall against the bus and attacked nialls lips he smirked into it and let what was about to happen happen. In the bus the 4 boys looked out the tinted window to see niall pinned to the bus by josh as they had a hot make out session. They all looked away and laughed.

"Our little Niallers all grown up getting layed and everything," Louis said they all laughed at that.

"Guess we should get ready for the concert see you in 10," liam said and walked to the back to get ready they all agree and got what they were gonna were from the the first half of the show. Louis wore a tank top so all the fans could see the scratches on his back while his beard of a girl friend was no were to be found. He was basically giving the fans a clue. Zayn had a huge ass love bite from liam on the side of his neck he did not even bother to cover it to also give the fans a clue to know that he did not love perrie and that he did not like the fact that they were engaged. Harry and liam did not have to show anything considering they probably could not sit down later.

They all sat there cuddling there significant other when Niall walks in his hair a mess and his shirt scrunched as the boys gave him knowing smirk's and he blushed and looked at the floor. What ever they all laughed and joked and then the concert came that was fun and just as predicted liam and harry and surprisingly naill could not sit correctly, well they did there job now its the fans turn to come up with the right conclusion.


End file.
